Home
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Sequal to Fire. 'Since i counld't find you fast enough, I'll just take one of your successors instead. You better hurry before Abigail and I get bored with his life and decide to kill him off. Good luck Lawlie.' Slight M/M L/N


**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Fire: Pt. 2

HOME

_Recap:_

"_R-Ryuzaki! Turn on the news! This is bad!"_

"_**I'm back for revenge. Revenge on **_**you **_**L. I hope you liked that fire that Abigail set… very reliable girl and excellent liar…. You have one week to go back to Tokyo or I will find you and blow your head into little bits of brain matter! Good luck Lawlie-pop!"**__ then the screen went blank._

* * *

**X~*~X**

After leaving the hospital, L was driven back to a small-ish building that was serving for a temporary place to house Wammy's geniuses.

The children would have to go to a real school for the time being instead of the classes at the orphanage. Most dreaded this small fact.

"Roger… I'm taking Near, Mello, and Matt with me to Tokyo when they are discharged. Surely you don't mind?" L said glancing around the warehouse type building. He sighed hating the small building already.

"I don't mind one bit! I have enough children running around my feet. You don't have to take Matt if you do not wish to. I do not mind if you take Mello though. I'm sure everyone would like a break from him, I myself included. Near is too smart and wouldn't pay attention in the classes causing distractions… but the others shouldn't have a problem with the school… or so I thought." Roger answered glaring at a child that was about to punch another. He sighed.

"I will take Matt with me because both he and Mello would be miserable… or lonely… without the other. I'll teach them what I feel like they need to learn and they can help me with a couple cases, too if they choose to. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that they will." L said walking towards the middle of the room. "Will everyone please follow me." It was more of a command than a question.

Every head snapped up to look at him. They each got up and stood in a perfect single file line as the detective led them into a separate room set up to be a dining hall.

"Please sit where you can see me." He said quietly. He shuffled around on his feet and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Everyone sat and watched him quietly waiting for him to start talking again.

He raked a hand through his hair once and started to speak to them. "Now. I must leave very soon and continue to work on this case. Please behave here and at your new school and set a good example for the other students. Be respectful to Roger…. I must be on my way." He muttered the last part to himself and looked around the room. "Rodger… where's Abigail?"

Rodger froze. "I-I haven't seen or heard from her all day." He walked into a room set up to be his office and checked his computer.

L stood in front of his desk watching him.

"All history of her has been deleted out of the orphanage. Pictures of her were destroyed in the fire. Only a file was left on my computer from her." He mumbled.

"Let me see the file." L said walking around his desk. He opened the file hestitantly and clicked on the video that it held inside.

"**well… I'm out. Guessed you figured out my secret: I set the orphanage on fire. I used the rest of my lighter on that fire and used kerosene… Damn that stuff is expensive! Anyways… you better be ready L. B and I have plenty planned for you."** She growled and muttered something under her breath. **"Ya know… I never liked you. I merely pretended to be your friend so I could get close to you and learn more about you. Your strengths, your **_**weaknesses. **_**I know them all."** She sighed and gave a fake salute. **"tell your successors I hate them too. I'm sure they'd love to hear that especially since I used them too. I'm out! One more thing! Since I want nothing that you can use against me… this will be automatically deleted." **then she got up and left, the camera cutting off soon after.

This wasn't the same bubbly blonde Abigail that had caused mischief every once in a while or loved to brighten everyone's mood somehow; this was the Abigail they had found on the streets. This was the tough, cold hearted girl that had beaten up almost everyone in this orphanage on the first day because she couldn't get away from anyone. This was the normal survival mode Abigail. Once she found B she would switch back to her bubbly but dark mode prepared to do whatever it took to make the mass murderer love her.

And just as she said the computer screen went black. L sighed. "Alright. She's obviously with B so if we can find her we find him… _but _Beyond is smart and he knows I might think that so they could possibly be separated. Either way, Abigail can't stay away from her any of her boyfriends that long… so if we time this right we could have them together at the same time again." He glanced up at Roger and nodded. "I've got to go now." He muttered before shuffling out of the door.

L was driven back to the airport and was transported back to Tokyo on a private jet. He and Watari entered the headquarters and found Matsuda and Aizawa.

The detective sighed and kicked off his shoes. He leapt onto the couch and brought his knees to his chest cheek resting against the arm of the couch. He lay there for three seconds before falling asleep.

"R-Ryuzaki…"

"Ryuzaki. Wake up."

L groaned. "Hmm?" he opened his eyes and shot up into his normal crouched position. He yawn and mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Four thirty seven a.m." Watari answered.

"Can you get me cake… and coffee?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

He looked to the TV screen at his two suspects. Sighing L pressed the right button and the microphone clicked.

"Misa Amane… Are you awake?"

She groaned and tilted her head up. "Mr. Stalker? Pease let me go! I'm scared and I just want to see Light!"

"Not _this_ again." Matsuda muttered earning a dirty look from L.

"Do you know who Kira is?" the detective asked quietly.

"No!" she sighed. "Kira is a hero to me for killing the burglar that murdered my parents! If I did know who he was I would thank him f—"

"We know! Listen Misa! We know Light is Kira and _you_ are the second Kira! Now quit lying and just admit that!" Matsuda yelled into the microphone.

"Matsuda!" L scolded slapping the officer's hand away harshly. "Please. Don't."

"Y-yes sir… sorry…" Matsuda whimpered shrinking back.

He glanced at the other half of the screen where Light had just begun to stir.

"Light… are you awake?" L asked in a monotone voice.

"Ryuzaki…" he sighed. "Yeah I'm awake. I haven't heard from _you_ in a while." Light muttered not moving from where he lay on the floor.

"I've been thinking." He lied smoothly. "You seem… tired."

"Yeah… I've been in this cell for fifty something days and I'm handcuffed and I'm being held under the suspicion of being Kira. I'm very tired… I guess I have so much pride in me I need to _get rid of it_."

L was confused. 'that last line was a bit random… or does it mean something?' he thought to himself, but he didn't share his thoughts with the others.

Suddenly, something changed. Tension dropped drastically and everyone's tense forms seemed to relax slightly. Light looked up and seemed to look like a normal teenager instead of a psychotic mass murderer. He looked… panicked even.

L decided to test his theory of the last line 'get rid _of_ it' by asking him, "Light… are you Kira?"

Light's voice was exasperated when he said, "Ryuzaki! I'm _not_ Kira! How many times do I have to say this? Look at me! Look me straight in the eyes." He yelled standing up and staring straight at the camera. "Do I _look_ like a heartless mass murderer?"

"No… I'm afraid you don't…" L answered.

'What has just happened?'

* * *

**X~*~X**

"So this is what you mean by watching Light twenty four seven?" Misa asked. Then it seemed to click in her head. "W-wait! Does this mean you'll be going on dates with us? And watch us _kiss_? You _pervert_!"

L sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "Light… please make Misa shut up!" he begged. He quickly looked at the fuming blonde and muttered, "I'm not that happy about this either, but it is… necessary."

The computer on the other side of the room beeped twice signaling a call from Watari.

As if on cue, the screen changed to a gothic W and, "Ryuzaki…" was heard from the speakers.

"Yes, Watari?" L asked making his way over to the screen.

A file was sent over to L and Watari said, "B has, just recently, left his hideout and is moving towards the airport. Abigail was nowhere in sight when this information was obtained."

L skimmed what the file had inside and nodded. "Thank you Watari."

"Oh, and Ryuzaki… you have visitors."

"Good. Send them up."

"I thought you always kept your identity hidden and no one knows what you look like except Watari and the Japanese police force… and me."

"And _I_." L corrected. "I never said that. I said I kept my _identity_ hidden and that no one knows my true _name_. _Not_ that anyone knew who I _was_. I also said that _few_ know I was L not just you, the Japanese police, and Watari… but few others know I am too. Like I said… they are still unaware of my actual name… except for one." (A/N: hey! It makes perfect sense to me! If it doesn't make sense to you guys tell me okay?)

"O…kay?" Light answered blinking multiple times.

The doors burst open and three boys ran in and attacked L.

An albino ran up to his and hid behind him. A blonde chased the albino growling and cussing the poor child out, and a red head followed the other two but bumped into L's chest because he was paying more attention to the game in his hands than the world around him.

The detective laughed quietly and bent down to help the redhead up after he fell. He then turned and picked the albino up to save him from the blonde's attack and grabbed the blonde's arm with his free hand. "What did Near do that made you so angry, Mello?"

"He bragged about being first and then said that I'd always be second. He also said that he was your favorite." The blonde growled.

"Near why did you say that?" L asked the small child that was burying his head in L's chest.

He stopped and looked up. "Because he gets mad easily… and you know that it's true. He'll always be seco-"

"That might not be true. If you keep saying that, you'll slack off and _Mello_ and _Matt_ will be first and second. Don't let pride get in the way of your work, Near." L said.

Near nodded quietly, not meeting the detective's eyes any more.

"Look up." He muttered.

"L! I'm hungry!" Mello complained.

Light cringed when the boy started to whine. "L, he's hungry please get him some food and shut him _up_!" he yelled earning a dirty look from the whole group.

"follow me." L muttered flatly still glaring at Light.

Light shrank back from the five iciest glares he had ever seen. He followed the detective that he was currently chained to towards a kitchen and looked through the cabinets for plates. He grabbed a few plates and passed them around the table.

"I want cake." L declared.

"What _type_ of cake?" Mello asked.

"Chocolate?" he asked his mouth twitching when the blonde's eyes lit up. "Chocolate it is."

"I'm not hungry." Near mumbled.

"You need to eat, Near." Matt answered.

"I'm not hungry." He said again.

"But-"

"I'm. Not. Hungry." He growled. His eye twitched in fury.

"If he not hungry, he doesn't have to eat, Matt." Mello muttered as he snatched the redhead's hand into his own under the table. He didn't realize he was digging his nails into his friend's skin until a small whimper escaped Matt's lips. Mello dropped his hand quickly after that shooting the redhead an apologetic look out of the corner of his eye.

Watari suddenly shoved through the doors in the kitchen and passed to pieces of cake out and three sandwiches. "Enjoy." He said quietly and took his tray back to the kitchen smiling.

* * *

**X~*~X**

"Near, Mello, Matt…" L called. He stood up and yanked on the chain that bound him to Light. "Come Light."

"Yes?" the three boys said at the same time. The turned a corner and stood next to each other in a row.

"Would you like to see your rooms?" he asked already half way up the stairs.

They nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. Follow me." He said continuing to walk up the stairs. "Near's first." He said more to himself than anyone else. He opened a white door and showed the small boy inside.

The walls were a crisp bleach whit color along with everything else in the room. There was a huge fluffy bed with many overstuffed pillows in one corner. Across from that, was an overstuffed white chair and a large desk against the wall with a sleek white laptop on top. Next to the closet was a toy chest that had a gothic silver N on each side.

Near walked into the room and gaped.

"Does Near like it?" L asked amused.

"yes." He said smiling slightly.

L smiled. "Next is Mello." He said walking down the hall to the next door. He opened it and looked at the blonde who stepped into his room.

The room had jet black walls. On the back wall was three floor to ceiling frosted glass windows. The floor was a dark gray around the edge and a lower part of the floor (the rest of the room was a step down from the grey part of the floor) was covered in dark cherry wood. The bed was nearly black grey in color and had four over stuffed feather pillows. In the corner (near the windows) was a black leather couch. There was a tall bookshelf to the side of the room and a desk near that with a sleek black laptop on top.

"It's perfect." He said laughing. "Thanks, L."

L nodded. "Alright Finally Matt's room." He said moving down the hall to the third door. He opened the door and let the redhead in.

The walls were white with black trim. The floors were white hard wood. Against one wall was a huge bed that was crimson in color. The pillows were black and, like the others, super fluffy. The desk in the corner was dark wood and a crimson red laptop rested on the desk. There was a huge entertainment center with a flat screen tv and around it were multiple games for an Xbox 360, PS 1, 2, 3 and a Wii.

"Damn! I love it!" Matt said grinning.

L smirked and said, "I thought you would." He bid them adieu (French for farewell). "Come Light." He said walking down the stairs. "The boys will be up stairs until dinner which gives us… four hours to work on the Kira case. When they _are_ downstairs, they will help _me_ on my Arsonist_s_ case. I will probably send them to research more information on _that_ case after two hours giving us another _three_ hours."

"Right." Light (Ew! I just rhymed!) said following the detective back towards their computers.

* * *

**X~*~X**

"It's quiet… that's not good." L mumbled to himself nibbling on his finger. His head lolled to the side and he looked at Light who gave him a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Light asked turning towards him.

The boys had been there for only two days now. Light still didn't who was friends with who and who were enemies. He also didn't know what L meant when he commented on the quietness like now yet.

L sighed. "I mean, I don't hear screaming or talking. That means that one of them has been knocked _unconscious_, Mello is forming a _plan_ to get revenge on _Near_, _or_ they've been _abducted_." He murmured smirking.

Light furrowed his eyebrows. "But that isn't always the case is it? I mean… they _have_ to get along sometimes… right?"

"It depends on _who_ it is."

"O…kay?"

"Near hates both. Mello more than Matt because Mello loves to beat the poor child up while Matt because he is there to laugh at him when Mello _does_ punish Near. Mello hates Near because Near beats him at _everything_ and Mello _always_ comes in second. He's friends… or… more… with Matt because Matt is the only person brave enough to be his friend. Matt tries to be friendly to Near when Mello isn't around. He actually is friends with Mello, not fake and empty like you would think nor is it a forced friendship, and backs him up on almost anything. So _yes_ it _does_ depend on _who_ is supposed to get along with _who_."

"And you allow this?"

"Yes. I don't like that Near is always getting beat up but this shows him how he can keep his emotions hidden and Mello can learn to work harder."

"Oh…"

L's computer beeped. "Yes Watari?"

"Ryuzaki, we have found Abigail Piper."

The detective whipped around to face the screen "Where is she?" He already knew the answer though.

"She is currently with a male alias: Shadow." He answered sending him a video feed of the two of them setting a building on fire and throwing all evidence in the fire as well. The two quickly escaped throwing the hoods of their jackets up.

"Duncan Troy." L answered. "Shadow's name… is Duncan Troy. Have you found Backup's location?"

"No. after arriving at the airport we lost him."

"I understand… where exactly are Abigail and Shadow?"

"For now they are in Brooklyn, New York. Abigail's home town. They move monthly setting each place they have lived in on fire. They just moved to Brooklyn… about two weeks ago. We have two or three more weeks until they move again."

"Are these across the country? Across the state? Across the city?"

"Random places. Usually across from one country to another and never returning back to the same country or state."

"Allright. Please tell thee boys that Abigail is in Brooklyn, New York with Shadow. Give his fullname too. And ask them if they have any idea as to where B might be hiding."

"Yes Ryuzaki."

* * *

**X~*~X**

"Mello…" Matt called from his spot on the floor not taking his burning eyes off to the TV screen.

"What?" the blonde asked glancing down at Matt's head.

The two were in Matt's room. Matt was currently seated on the floor playing Halo 3 while Mello was sprawled out on the redhead's bed (too much rhyming!) researching for the case they were helping L on.

"Have you figured out where B is?" He asked as he punched in a cheat code.

"No… do you have a theory?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Ya know how the last time he escaped he tortured some random guy in Paris?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… he went to five separate countries before that." He stopped to pause his game and turn to the blonde. "Peru, America, Romania, Italy, and Spain."

Mello thought for a moment. "So… you're saying he's hinting us every time he goes to a new country?"

"Well… not just countries… it could be cities… or people's names that he kills."

"But either way he's giving us clues as to where his big move will be?"

"Yeah." He paused. "So could it be… people he's killed?"

"_Has_ he killed anyone?" Mello asked pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Good point." Matt mumbled going back to his game. "…What if… he's got Abigail giving us clues? Like the places she's setting on fire." He glanced back at his friend.

Mello's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Cities or places?"

"Cities. First word of each."

Matt nodded and turned his game off. He quickly snatched the computer away from Mello but sat next to him so they could both see the screen.

"Brooklyn Orphanage, The airport in Ottawa, and a jail in Salum." He looked at the blonde.

"So it _is_ the cities?"

"Looks like it. She even spray painted the name of the city with the first letter underlined next to the building."

"B-O-S-… boston…?"

"Maybe… but who knows… we might have to unscramble the letters this time." Matt muttered closing the laptop.

"We should tell L to keep an eye on what city she starts each fire in." Mello said standing up and stretching.

"True that. True that." He said following his friend down the stairs.

Near sat in the middle of the doorway with six boxes of dice. "Mello. Matt." He murmured not looking up.

"Move or people will run over you and kill themselves." Mello said staring down at the albino in disgust.

The boy merely shrugged and continued to stack each die into a pyramid. "Then it's their fault that they weren't watching where they were going. It's not my fault that they aren't smart enough to make sure nothing is going to trip them."

Mello scoffed and stepped around the albino. "Damn! I _hate_ him!" he said loud enough for the boy on the floor to hear.

Mat snickered and followed his blonde friend by stepping over Near also. He grabbed Mello's hand silently.

"L! Matt figured out why Abigail is starting so many fires!" Mello called walking over to the detective with Matt on his heels.

"Really?" he asked spinning around to face them. "Why is Abigail starting so many fires with her friend?"

"The cities… in each city she goes to, she sets a couple buildings on fire. Those cities are clues." Matt explained pulling his goggles down to hang loosely around his neck.

The detective thought for a moment. "Clues for what might I ask?" he nibbled on his thumb staring intently into Matt's emerald green eyes.

"Where his biggest crime is going to be completed in. Ya know how he said he was going to find you and get revenge?"

L visibly winced at that. He gave a quick nod waiting for the redhead to continue.

"well… the fires are clues as to where he will be. The first letter of every city spells another place."

The detective gasped. "How did I not see that? Was I… over thinking it?"

"So… the cities are: Brooklyn, Ottawa, and Salum. B-O-S… we were thinking Boston. We need to monitor what city each fire is set in." Mello said glancing at everyone in the room.

"Got it." L said nodding.

* * *

**X~*~X**

"How many cities has it been now?" Matt asked Mello walking into the Blonde's room.

"Um… five. B-O-S-T-O. it really is Boston isn't it?" he answered not looking up from the book he was currently reading.

"It looks like it." Matt mumbled plopping onto Mello's bed. He stretched out and placed his hands behind his head. "Who do you think Kira is?"

"That kid that thinks he is a detective… Light." Mello answered absentmindedly. He scooted over and laid his head on Matt's shoulder. "You?"

"Huh…? I don't know I was just curious. Why do you think it's Light?" he asked.

"He thinks he's so brilliant and every time I walk by him he seems to give me this murderous glare. Damn! If he isn't Kira than there _is_ no Kira." The blonde ranted clutching his rosary.

Matt snorted. "right."

* * *

**X~*~X**

B struck on a night that L had actually went to bed instead of staying up. The whole headquarters was quiet except for the sound of steadied breathing and almost silent taps coming from Matt's room.

"MM tirrred." Mello groaned half asleep.

"If you're tired then go to sleep, Mels." The red head said laughing. He was playing Mario Karts while Mello watched quietly.

"I don't wanna…" he slowly laid his head in Matt's lap and fell asleep.

Matt laughed quietly but stopped when he heard someone else snicker. It wasn't a normal laugh but more of a forced laugh. He whipped his head around but didn't see anyone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you were gone, right?" the voice whispered behind him. He felt something sharp being pressed into his skin and then everything went black.

Beyond snickered again and took the redhead by the arms dragging him away from his spot on the floor. "You won't be missed. At. All." He murmured to the limp body as B swung him over his shoulder. "Abigail, the note."

"Got it babe!" she said quietly as she reached one gloved hand into her pocket pulling out a crisp white envelope. She placed on the floor next to the sleeping blonde. "Sleep well Mihael. You're going to need all the strength you need to get Matt back." She growled in his ear.

"Abigail!" B called from outside.

"Coming~!" she called back swing herself out of the window and landing gracefully next to her boyfriend. "Let's go!" she said running.

* * *

**X~*~X**

Mello woke up the next morning in Matt's empty room. He sat up and looked at the TV screen where 'GAME OVER' was flashing in red letters. "Matt?" he called standing up. He turned a complete circle before noticing the envelope on the floor.

He grabbed it and walked out of the redhead's room. He peeked through Near's room where the albino was asleep on his own bed nearly blending in. he opened the envelope and pulled out two notes. The first was in small sloppy handwriting while the second was huge bubbly handwriting.

Lawli…

Since I can't find you fast enough without being caught I'll go ahead and take one of your successors. I'm sure you already have an idea as to where we are located. He's my little toy now. Hurry now or Abbey and I will lose interest in the boy's life and we _will _kill him off. But he shouldn't mean that much to you… you _did_ push A to suicide. You did push me to insanity. So obviously none of us matter to you.

-BB & Abigail Piper

Mello sighed and read the next note blinking several times as he got used to the bubbly writing.

Mihael…

As you know by now, we have taken your precious friend with us since Lawlie-pop was nowhere close enough for us to take him. I know you know where we are. I'm not an idiot. I Hope you remember what I told you last night because I'm _not_ repeating myself. Good luck Mihael. Beyond and I will try our hardest not to kill your boyfriend (there's no denying it.) but that's not a promise.

-Hate ya,

-Abigail Piper

&.&.

-Beyond Birthday

The blonde ran down the stairs and looked around at the Japanese police. "Damn it" he whispered to himself turning the corner. "L? L!" he called shoving past Matsuda. "Move!"

"o-okay.." he mumbled shrinking back.

"Where the hell is L?" he yelled clutching the two notes in his hand so hard that his fists were shaking. "Answer me!" he growled at the young officer.

"I-I don't know!" he yelled covering his face with his arms.

"Damn it! L!" he yelled.

"Yes Mello?" The detective called from his seat on the couch.

The blonde ran over to him and shoved the two notes into his hands.

"What's this Mello?" he asked turning the notes so that he could read them. The farther he read the wider his eyes got.

"B took Matt." Was all that the blonde could say before a single tear slipped down his cheek. He angrily wiped it away and took out a bar of chocolate and snapping the corner off of it with his teeth.

L dropped the first note and read the second one, eyes flying over the page. "Is it just Matt?"

He nodded. "When I came down here Near was still asleep."

"Not now." The albino grumbled shuffling down the stairs. "Mello's incessant screaming woke me up." He shot a glare towards Mello.

L's mouth twitched as he silently reached a hand up and stroked Near's hair.

Light decided to speak up then. "Wait… how did you notice Matt was gone in the first place?"

"Part of Mello's emergency chocolate stash is in Matt's room." Near said rolling his eyes and unconsciously leaning in to L's touch. "So… B took Matt, Abigail is with him, and they're in Boston, Massachusetts?"

"Yep… that's what I've heard so far." Light muttered "Are we really going to save him? I mean soon it'll be all over the news and Kira will kill both Abigail and BB."

"What the hell?" Mello yelled. "First: It won't be on the news unless it's leaked, Second: B and Abigail don't exist to anyone else and the same goes for us." He gestured to himself and Near. "If someone leaks that Matt has been kidnapped, no one will know who he is or where he belongs. Abigail is only known by us and her few friends she decided to keep alive. No one knows how dangerous she is! B exists in America because he was held in a Maximum Security Jail in L.A. Few people know how dangerous he really is and if they learn that Near and L and I are in on this then there's just one more reason to kill us."

"Right. And with Kira out there then showing our faces is a threat!" L added.

"this can't wait for the rest of the world to know about. they could kill him." Near said in a monotone voice.

"We've got to find him." The three said at the same time.

* * *

**X~*~X**

**A/N: IT'S DOOOONNNNNEEE! YAAAAY! HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'M SOOO SORRY GUYS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Now please tell me what you think and give me ideas for the next in my series! Torture coming up and I need ideas! **

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

**-ACP6**

**X~*~X**


End file.
